


Sweeter Than Candy

by FishUnknown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Persons, POV Second Person, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishUnknown/pseuds/FishUnknown
Summary: You swore you were in loved with the scent of candy.Why do you think you're binging on them at night.There's nothing to judge!You just can't help it.You just can't help missing him.





	

You swore you were in loved with the scent of candy.

Why do you think you're binging on them at night.

There's nothing to judge!

You just couldn't help it.

You just couldn't help missing him.

You thought of him as your lips wrapped around the sweet confection.

It aroused you, it fed your imagination.

You could not deny it. It'll eat you up.

You missed him, you wanted him. You knew he feels the same.

If he wasn't dead.

No, now was not the time to think of it. You only wanted to think of now. Not then, now. You only wanted to think of his body, rocking against yours. The smile, sarcastic dick jokes, and moaning had always done the trick. And that voice! You loved it when he whispers your name as you reached your climax. It's a silent one, but you knew he loves it.

He loved it.

The hands, tighter they fell down. It felt so hot, and the sugar was melting. The sweet. It was perfect.

Two fingers and a delightful treat, against sensitive skin. It's Heaven!

He was Heaven.

You cried your orgasm out. It was fast. You want it fast. You want the sadness to be over, done. You knew you needed it, but you don't want to dely, not when your brother was waiting for you.

You looked at the ruined sweet. Tasty, but not your taste. Although if he were here, he wouldn't mind a coated treat.

You swore you were in loved with the scent of candy.

And it was the only thing you asked for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sabriel is one of my favorite ship, like REALLY my favorite. So to add up to the collection, I just want to write this down.
> 
> Honestly, I had so much potential for this but my body is so tired. I might come back to this though, who knows?


End file.
